


He Tastes of Wine

by tradeofalljax



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Disgusting Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradeofalljax/pseuds/tradeofalljax
Summary: Lorenz and Aivend find themselves rained in at a summer manor.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Aivend Magus Lethei, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Privilege of Loving Him





	He Tastes of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Brief note about Aivend: he was born into a noble family, but was disowned years before meeting Lorenz.

The storm had been a sudden and unwanted addition to the evening, with only a precipitous temperature drop and a sharp crack of thunder as warning before upheaving a solid wall of downpour, overwhelming the countryside manor staff as they scrambled to collect the laundry from the lines, seal up chimney flues, and usher horses back into the stable - the very horses that had been hitched to the carriage intended to cart Lorenz and Aivend back to the County of Gloucester that night.

Lorenz gripped the stem of his wine glass until his knuckles bled white and pivoted on his toes, turning his back to the shivering exterior as though it had scorned him personally. The skirt of his silk satin robe billowing behind him, he paced the stretch of antique rug in front of the pitch-dark fireplace while his lover of two years lounged, unbothered.

“Perfect. Just perfect,” Lorenz scowled at the wall hangings, the dark red blend in his glass swirling in sync with his agitation. “This will certainly make us late for the Duke of Gavary’s charity auction, and then all the good items will be claimed before I’ve a chance to glance over the catalog.”

Aivend unhelpfully yawned from where he was stretched upon the floor, and tipped his own glass forward until the liquid almost ran over the lip and spilled, only to tilt it back just in time. “Does it matter? We don’t really need any more stuff.”

“ _Stuff_ ,” Lorenz repeated with a pitch of horror at the implication that the items were mere knickknacks. “I heard from the Lady of Heihem that the Duke was offering up his rare Okuhoron katana as one of the pieces.”

Lorenz glanced over his shoulder, catching the predictable interest that Aivend would surely possess. While Aivend was born into nobility, he had no interest in finery and prominent social gatherings since his disownment, and still continued to have a distaste for them since reentering the world due to his and Lorenz’s relationship; instead preferring his solitude in weapons collecting and horse rearing. And Lorenz was not disappointed - amber eyes gleamed in the dim lamp light as Aivend lifted his cheek off his hand. 

“Real deal or ornamental?” The burly man asked, shoving a hand under his baggy shirt to scratch at his hairy belly.

Lorenz took a sip of wine to mask his blatant staring at the peek of tanned pelvis gifted to him. “Oh, who knows. The Duke claims it was bestowed upon him by a samurai he bested on the beaches of Okuhoro during the Meizen Wars.”

Aivend snorted, loud and graceless. “ _That guy?_ Besting a samurai? That bastard has never bested anyone, let alone wielded a sword for anything other than having his portrait painted.”

“Yes, I reserved much speculation when he first regaled me with the details. I returned home to scour the books, but could not find a single passage written about the Meizen Wars.” 

The two men chuckled together and sipped their drinks as a long branch of lightning touched down somewhere beyond the fields of the property and illuminated the inky dark with oversaturated white and pink, accompanied by a tremendous thunderclap. Lorenz sighed morosely into his glass and returned to gazing towards the floor to ceiling window as though he could see more than pelting rain droplets and utter black.

Their apartment within the manor was quiet beyond the storm and Aivend’s grunting as he stretched up to grab the bottle of wine from the end table beside the settee. The room was lit by the crystal chandelier and a handful of oil lamps, and decorated with oil paintings of, ironically, sunny hillsides and farmlands. Fresh flowers had been brought in that morning, per Lorenz’s request, and placed in each corner of the sitting room and bedroom. Their luggage remained stacked by the double doors, untouched aside from the top chest that Lorenz had opened to trade out his traveling attire for his robe - meanwhile, Aivend had stripped down to his sweat stained undershirt and trousers and had dropped his clothes in a heap on the floor, like some uncultured heathen.

“Come sit with me, Lori,” Aivend said while uncorking the dark bottle to pour himself another glass. He held up the bottle in invitation.

“On that rug? The fibers will destroy my robe,” Lorenz picked up his pacing again, back and forth, ignoring Aivend’s hand following him with the bottle. “It just _had_ to rain today, didn’t it? Couldn’t bother to spare us until tomorrow, hm?”

Aivend sighed and set the bottle aside with a heavy thunk. “What’s the matter, Lorenz? Why so bent out of shape over some bad weather? Not the first time rain has trapped us indoors.”

He was intent on continuing his march, but a large, rough hand catching his left one gave Lorenz pause. He gazed down his nose at his rakishly handsome partner, taking in Aivend’s features - crooked nose from a brawl in his late teens; thick, dark eyelashes that knitted together; striking amber eyes, the color of warm barley at sunset, embedded in deep, hooded eyelids; a jawline so sharp it could cut glass.

The strong tug to his hand had Lorenz giving in, and he settled on his hip while holding out his glass to Aivend for a refill. Combing his lithe fingers through his silky hair, freeing it of small knots, he huffed, “If it continues like this all night, the roads will flood and we’ll be stuck here yet another day.”

Aivend topped him off and recorked the bottle. “Is missing the auction really such a big deal? I’m sure there will be other rich pricks vying for attention with charity events later this calendar year.”

“No, it’s not the...auction,” Lorenz breathed. “Nor is it the fact that it’s the Duke of Gavary’s. It’s just...this place.”

“Huh?” Aivend glanced around the room, as if Lorenz meant where they sat. “Here?”

Lorenz sighed again. “No, I mean this manor. This village.” 

Aivend’s thick, wiry brows furrowed at that, and he leaned in. He was listening.

It took a moment for Lorenz to find the right words, the proper way to say it without sounding like a spoiled noble that complained when life was the slightest bit inconvenient. But the truth was, “I don’t have fond memories of this place. I know, quite overplayed, a nobleman getting melancholy about their summer villa.”

“Yes, but I would like to hear of your troubles. To help you,” Aivend encouraged.

Lorenz had to take a moment to appreciate how much he and Aivend had grown in their time of knowing one another, both as individuals and together. When they had first met, Aivend could be petulant and reluctant to delve into more intimate conversation - that was not to say that Lorenz was without his own faults. Nevertheless, it was nice that Aivend was encouraging Lorenz to open up to him.

“We were not the only family that would reside here in the summer. Another house of high esteem would share it with us, and they had two sons, older than me by a few years. From the moment I met them, they were...well...astoundingly evil. They would throw my books and toys into the pond, stick my shoes into piles of horse manure, place sewing needles in the cushions of my seat…”

“What a couple of shits,” Aivend grumbled into the rim of his glass before taking a long sip.

Lorenz nodded and traced his finger over a swirling pattern in the rug. “Yes...so I told my father about them. Told him they were mean and immature and stupid.”

Aivend hummed at that. “And knowing him, not much came from that, hm?”

His lips twitched at the corners, grateful for his attentive lover. “He told me that a nobleman must find solutions to his own problems, and should be able to negotiate and find a compromise that will satisfy both parties.”

“Of course he did. And of course that didn’t work.”

“Of course. So I told their mother on them instead,” Lorenz inhaled deep and wet his tongue with a drink of the red blend. “And that’s when it started to get worse. The next three summers, if I wasn’t hidden away in my family’s quarters, or attached to my father’s hip, I was being pushed down the stairs, having my head held underwater in the pond, kicked and punched until their hands and feet hurt.”

Aivend sat up from his lounge, eyes blown wide with shock and fury. “That’s insane! They could have killed you - or at least given you permanent damage! Tell me your father had these fuckers tossed into prison!”

His partner’s anger was appreciated, giving form to what Lorenz had left simmering deep within him, untouched for years. It was validating, relieving, and he basked in the heat of it.

“Well, I never told him. I tactically began failing classes on purpose so my father would place me in summer tutoring, and I never saw those boys again. I’m sure they have their own families by now, or perhaps they never found love and are wicked to this day. Who could tell...” Lorenz murmured and brought his glass to his lips.

He began drinking it down, intent on draining it, when a burst of thunder shook the manor and all of its interior, the chandelier in the center of the room shivering and swaying, carefully cut crystals clinking together. It made Lorenz jolt forward, wine sloshing over and on to him.

He gulped and gasped. “No, no, no, not this robe, _no_!”

“Come here, I’ve got you,” Aivend said, taking their glasses and setting them aside. He scooted closer to Lorenz, reaching up to flatten his palms against the darkening embroidered flowers on the lapel of the robe. He thumbed the fabric with an appreciative gaze before slipping his hands beneath and scooping the robe off of Lorenz’s pale shoulders. “Looks like you got some on you.”

Lorenz blinked rapidly, having been lost in Aivend’s proximity. He reached a hand up to wipe away the mess, only to have Aivend’s head drop lower and press chapped lips to Lorenz’s chest. His eyelids fluttered as a hot tongue laved over his skin, lapping up every trace amount of wine, sucking after each lick as if to catch any overlooked droplet.

“You could have just...fetched a napkin…” Lorenz murmured, watching through his lashes as Aivend’s mouth climbed up the column of his neck, catching the dribbling on Lorenz’s chin until he was cleaning off thin, stained lips.

They moaned into each other’s mouths, wrapping their tongues around each other's corners, familiar and far more intoxicating than any port. Aivend never hesitated to manhandle Lorenz, and now was no exception. He dragged his hands down Lorenz’s smooth back and scooped him under his hips so he could lay him out flat on the rug.

As he climbed over Lorenz and smoothed stray strands of hair from his shapely forehead, he smirked. “I’m going to give you a reason to like coming here again.”

“Oh?” Lorenz hummed, reaching up to twirl a lock of dark blue hair around his finger. Aivend looked dangerous, towering over him in the low warm light, edges sharpened by shadows and eyes smoldering as though made of fire themselves. Lorenz could get lost in this man’s intensity over and over and never feel tired of it.

“Mm. You never should have gone through any of that. If you had me around back then, I would have protected you,” Aivend kissed the bridge of Lorenz’s nose, then peppered it with more kisses down it’s delicate length.

“The sentiment is sweet, Aivend, my love, but let’s not talk about that whilst your cock is poking my thigh, all right?”

“Mmm, deal,” Aivend moaned through a smile that Lorenz could feel imprinting on his cheek. He pressed his wide hips into Lorenz harder, catching his thigh with his hand and massaging the lean muscles, starting at the back of Lorenz’s knee and working up to the edge of his firm buttocks. The robe was still tied shut around Lorenz’s middle, the bottom half doing little to hide his twitching, rising dick. Aivend was rubbing his hand all over Lorenz as they shared sweet, deep kisses - all over, except for where Lorenz yearned and twitched.

It was unlike Aivend to take his time in tender foreplay, usually impatient to get some part of Lorenz in his mouth, or vice versa. Many times, they would fall into bed, roll about as they untangled themselves from restricting clothes and armor, suck at each other’s chests and sensitive slopes before Aivend’s fingers found their way inside and stretched Lorenz enough for his fat cock.

Now, however, Aivend seemed incapable of pulling his lips off Lorenz’s, and Lorenz was not going to complain one bit.

Aivend’s calloused fingers tugged until the silky belt gave way and the robe slipped open the rest of the way. His hand skirted up the rising and falling chest, tracing every muscle, sinew, and bone.

“Aivend - the robe - move it, it’s - Almyran sil—” Lorenz couldn’t finish his request due to Aivend kissing him longer, thoroughly. He couldn’t care less about the origin of a single robe, and as thumbs began circling stiffening nipples, Lorenz couldn’t find it in him to mind either.

Aivend’s hands felt like they were everywhere. Pinching his chest, tickling his ribs, scratching down his hips, only to slide back up and tease him from an unspecified starting point. He was a devoted lover, rubbing Lorenz’s flesh where he felt cold due to exposure to the air while his mouth traveled lower to make sure Lorenz would be perspiring in no time.

Lorenz gave sharp tugs to Aivend’s unruly hair when teeth toyed with his sensitive nipples, gently chewing them to sharp, enraged red points. Lorenz scratched his nails against the freshly shaved undercut at the base of Aivend’s skull as hands slipped beneath him and lifted his hips off the ground. The fingers digging into his asscheeks were calloused and warm and persistent, their intent clear and barely restrained.

“Oil,” Lorenz sighed out. “In my trunk…”

Aivend lifted his head from Lorenz’s flushed chest, only long enough to inquire, “Which?”

He yelped at a vigorous bite to his chest, his voice resorted to shaking as he said, “I-in the o-one...second from the b-bottom…”

“Too complicated,” was all Aivend had to say about that before kissing and licking his way down Lorenz’s long torso. He paused only long enough to give each of Lorenz’s jutting hipbones a powerful suck, leaving behind stunning, large welts in his wake. He overlooked Lorenz’s standing cock in favor of kissing svelte thighs with the reverence of a holy man.

Lorenz hummed in appreciation and tilted his head back against the rug that did little to alleviate the harsh bite of the hardwood floor beneath. That hot mouth was making a mess of his thighs, and all he could do was arch his back and hump his hips into the air in gratitude. He didn’t want to think about the storm rattling the shutters against the bricks outside, or the memories that left scars on his mind only to be ripped open the moment he stepped foot in the halls of the manor. No, he only wished to be wrapped up in Aivend’s hands, his tongue, his body, his words, his heat, until the rest of the world melted away and all he could see was Aivend’s face behind his eyelids.

Legs being pushed up until his own knees pinned his shoulders and burning hot breath on his ass was his only warning before Aivend’s tongue painted broad stripes over his twitching hole. Lorenz groaned, cheeks and forehead swirled in pink. He would never take for granted Aivend’s unyielding willingness to do this for him without prompting.

The thumbs spreading his cheeks for clear access and the tip of the tongue spelling out love letters against his pliant hole had him reaching down to stroke his own cock with a delicate grip, giving it a few strokes, when Aivend’s tongue swiped up his balls to lick the backs of Lorenz’s lithe fingers. Lorenz grunted and opened his grip, for Aivend to invade the space and lap at his palm and cock, slickening it up in the most barbaric way. It was ghastly, but made his hand tickle and want to grab himself more, if only to relieve and rub. Once satisfied with his work, Aivend’s head dipped back down and Lorenz returned to stroking himself with his freshly lubricated fist.

The deep and shallow breaths and quiet moans outweighed the sounds of the outside world, warding off any irrelevant thoughts that dared to creep and disconnect their moment. Lorenz could sink deep into the pit of depravity and live within its encompassing warmth forever, if given the choice.

Aivend’s tongue made quick work of his ass, thrusting in and out, until the ring of muscles relaxed to the intrusion, and he could press his middle finger in without any resistance. He pumped the digit over and over, taking a moment to wipe his mouth and scruffy chin free of spittle on the back of Lorenz's silky thigh.

"You open up so fast for me, baby," Aivend smirked and kissed each of Lorenz's ass cheeks with a loud pop. He added a second finger and twisted his hand around to rub them against Lorenz's sensitive gland.

"That's because you-- ah! _Ahn!_ Cheap move…" Lorenz attempted to pout, but the onslaught of pressure applied to his prostate had his toes curling and jaw hanging open on a silent cry. He could barely keep his eyes from rolling back, or his body from locking up entirely. " _Sss-s-s-soooo-oh_ good…"

Aivend took a hard chomp at Lorenz's right ass cheek and grinned around the flesh. It was no secret that he enjoyed leaving Lorenz speechless in the most despicable ways. He kissed the stinging bite and wiggled a third finger inside Lorenz. "Feeling good, baby?"

Lorenz hummed in affirmation, allowing his eyes to slide shut so he could simply _feel_ everything, feel his hand on his cock, feel Aivend's tongue and fingers on his ass. He was stretched and fingered and licked and bitten enough to bring him close enough to the edge that all he would have to do to careen overboard is speed up his fist, but he decided to take his hand away instead and see what Aivend had in store for him.

Ever the attentive, Aivend gazed down Lorenz's arched torso and chuckled, deep and warm in that way that made the soles of Lorenz feet tingle. "Close?"

"Mhm," Lorenz nodded and pressed the backs of his fingers to his cheeks, reveling in the cold against his overheated cheeks. Peeking one eye open, he watched just in time as Aivend took hold of his leaking cock and _slurpping_ the pre-cum from the tip. "Aivend!"

Aivend laughed, removed his fingers from Lorenz and planted his hands on the backs of Lorenz's thighs as he lined his mouth with the stretched, red asshole that pulsed around the emptiness.

Lorenz took a moment to catch his breath, expelling and sucking in air through tight lips, when he felt something wet drip down his perineum. Blinking away the daze, he frowned down his body and watched the top of Aivend's unmoving head. "What are you doing?"

It seemed to take Aivend a moment before he gave a low, "Nothing."

Lorenz's entire body seized up in defense. He knew _exactly_ what his lover was doing, and Aivend knew Lorenz _hated_ when he did that. "Stop _spitting_ in me, and get the oil!"

Aivend bolted upright, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand and at least having the decency to look guilty. "It's fine, it has wine in it."

What kind of nonsense was spilling from those swollen lips? Lorenz gaped at the absurdity of Aivend's words."That's not- you can't just- that is not correct!"

Aivend crawled over him and cupped the back of Lorenz's head, pulling him into an abrupt kiss, which had Lorenz curling his hands into fists due to recalling exactly where Aivend's mouth had just been. The tongue that urged his mouth open had the tension in Lorenz melting away and soon they were panting into each other, swallowing breaths and moans.

Ah...Aivend _did_ taste of wine…

"I'm going to fuck you now," Aivend spoke against Lorenz's lips, _to_ his lips.

He contained no sense of presence other than to nod enthusiastically and watch Aivend sit back between his pale legs. It had to be some kind of record to date someone for two years and still become overwhelmingly dizzy when they came within close proximity. Feeling the heat radiating off Aivend in waves and curling around them was enough for Lorenz to lose his train of thought. All he could ever know, when his mind was soaked flat and muted, was that he wanted the man in front of him to swipe his oxygen supply forever.

"With me?" Aivend asked, kissing the inside of Lorenz's knees.

Lorenz's gaze swiveled from the stuffed pectorals covered in a dark pelt, to the white scars laced across Aivend's clavicle, and traced up the scruffy chin and cheek to the golden brown eyes watching him with the intensity of an ember about to set Lorenz ablaze. "I'm with you."

Aivend adjusted Lorenz's legs around him before taking hold of his ludicrously thick cock, stroking it a couple of times and paying particular attention to the head, allowing his pre-cum to dribble onto Lorenz's spread hole. He dipped the tip in and out of Lorenz, testing the give, and Lorenz's patience, before sliding in the rest of the way. They were well-versed in each other's bodies by this point that one slow and calculated push was enough to bring them together, met with just enough resistance due to the lack of lube. They knew each other, each part of them catalogued in their minds, imprinted permanently and clearly - and if Lorenz was to be honest with himself, it wouldn’t have been half as easy if it weren’t for the fact that he was still stretched from their copulation that morning.

Aivend, wide and hairy and callous, leaned over him, surrounding him so completely, blocking Lorenz’s view of the world outside of them. Nothing mattered but them, their now, their heartbeats drumming to their own secret rhythm for each other.

Aivend grunted in barely contained avidity, his hands stroking Lorenz's thighs, knee to hip, stirring the fine hairs. He peppered kisses along the side of Lorenz's face until Lorenz turned to meet his lips with undeniable impatience.

They started rolling their hips in unison, both of them gasping and sighing at the relief of friction. Aivend's usual bed shaking thrusts were replaced with tame, shiver inducing ones that had Lorenz clutching at his lover's broad back in desperation to keep himself grounded. He couldn't help clinging to Aivend when the man knew exactly where to touch and kiss him to make Lorenz arch and writhe.

As though moving synchronized with the storm, Aivend thrusted hard and deep into Lorenz as a clap of thunder rattled the manor. Lorenz couldn't get out a gasp, Aivend was swallowing everything that left his lung, rendering him dizzy and pliant.

"You always feel so good, Lori," Aivend panted against Lorenz's lips and chin, tilting his head to nip at an ear lobe. "I never get tired of being inside you."

Lorenz turned his head away, a brilliant heat encompassing his face as he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. How could he say these things without getting embarrassed?

"You're gorgeous," Aivend continued, punctuated by a thrust and breathy grunt. "Look at you - you're perfect - splayed out on the rug - you're such a treat."

"H-how can you stand hearing yourself speak," Lorenz breathed, removing one hand from Aivend to shield his face, but Aivend took his wrist and brought it to his lips.

He kissed the back of Lorenz's hand, his palm, each fingertip, then slipped two digits into his mouth. He sucked on the fingers, tongued at the cuticles and beneath the nails, hitting sensitive spots not even Lorenz knew about. He popped them out and pressed Lorenz's wrist to the floor, his hips picking up in speed, drawing more noise from them both.

Now Lorenz felt as if he were competing with the storm, his moans and cries of pleasure echoing through the room and putting the pelting rain to shame.

Thunder shook the manor and its interior, and Aivend took it as a cue to swap their positions in a dizzying roll over that left Lorenz on top, his robe remaining discarded on the floor, like an outline of where Lorenz had been. Without missing a beat, they continued their growing pace, Lorenz unable to resist planting his fingers in the dark hair that covered Aivend's pectorals.

It was soft from Lorenz's pampering - conditioners and oils that he massaged into it during baths. It tickled his palms enough to make him bite his lip as Aivend reached him deeper than before. The fat cock stretching and filling his hole was enough to make him go cross-eyed, let alone the way it seemed to grind excessively against his prostate.

"You're so big…" Lorenz gasped, the words tumbling from his lips before he could stop himself from uttering his lame, sex addled thoughts.

"Just noticed that, huh?" Aivend's smirk didn't last long as his panting grew heavier.

"Quiet, y-you…"

They both gave in to their baser desires as they moved together, rocking to an unspoken rhythm. They were drenched in sweat, which made gripping each other slippery and difficult, but that didn't stop rough hands from squeezing Lorenz's waist, trailing fingers up delicate ribs, or pinching peaked nipples.

Aivend sat up, pressing their chests together so they could seal their mouths together once more - Lorenz adored how Aivend couldn't stand not being able to kiss him for long. With his cock trapped between himself and Aivend's hairy tummy, it didn't take long for his balls to tighten up with impending release once again.

"Ai-Aivend, love, I'm close," Lorenz panted between them, their lips catching against each other.

Aivend took that as the signal to grab hold of Lorenz's ass and move him harder and faster, his blunt nails digging into the meat of his cheeks.

"Not so-- ahn!" Lorenz held on for dear life as he felt his vision double from the pleasure. He pressed a frenzy of kisses against Aivend's beard and the stubble littering his neck, his burning hot ear, until Lorenz sunk his teeth into the juncture between Aivend's shoulder and neck.

"Ow! Fuck, Lorenz! You're so- fuck!" Aivend tilted forward, dropping them to the floor, frantically fucking Lorenz through their joint orgasms.

Lorenz was bent in half, unable to do much beyond cling to his lover as he soiled both their stomachs with white stripes. His shoulders hurt from grazing the rug, but he couldn't find it in him to mind when Aivend was managing to rub his overly sensitive gland while filling him up at the same time. They held each other for what Lorenz assumed was several long minutes, their hearts refusing to slow, their minds unable to reconnect with their bodies.

Finally, Aivend collapsed atop Lorenz, arms wrapped around him and preventing separation. He wiped his sweaty forehead against Lorenz's collarbone and sighed, kissing back up Lorenz's throat to his chin. "Fuck," was all he provided.

"Fuck indeed," Lorenz couldn't help but laugh.

"Come here, beautiful," Aivend growled, playful, and began pressing noisy kisses all over Lorenz's face before taking his lips again. "You're addicting, you know that?"

"Mmmm, twas my plan all along, since the moment I approached you." Lorenz smiled.

"Well, I'd be a bigger fool not to fall for it." Aivend kissed him again.

Lorenz was all grins and giggles until he shifted and felt the stiff rod still lodged within him. "Wha- are you not finished?"

"Mm, not even close. I told you, I'm going to give you a reason to like coming back here."

Lorenz huffed, but those rising hips had his eyes rolling back before he could come up with a counter argument. All he could do was brace himself for a long evening of debauchery and new memories that would surely take the sting away from returning to this manor in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this entire thing on my phone so yeet


End file.
